1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional image processing apparatuses such as a printer which forms an image in response to color image input data, a color signal in RGB values for a monitor is color-processed and converted into an output color signal, namely CMYK signal for the printer.
The color printer reproduces the CMYK signal obtained through the signal conversion by mixing inks according to CMYK signal in a subtractive process.
Conventional image processing is now discussed in which multi-level RGB data as image data is converted into two-level or binary CMYK an output image to a printer.
FIG. 35 is a block diagram showing the flow of image processing in a conventional image processor 13. Image data, out of input data analyzed by an analyzer section 11, is sent to the image processor 13. A color processor module 131 constitutes the image processor 13 as shown. In the color processor module 131, an adjusting color converter 191 performs color processing as will be described later. RGB to CMYK conversion is then performed in a converter 192. This process converts an RGB multi-level signal into a CMYK multi-level signal and includes known process steps such as color matching, luminance and density conversion, and masking.
More particularly, through the above process, the luminance signal for RGB is converted into a density signal for CMYK which is a printer signal.
The CMYK multi-level signal is then converted into a half-tone signal suitable for printing by a halftone converter 193. In this embodiment, a binary signal is processed. Alternatively, multi-level signals such as of si four-level, eight-level, and 256-level may be processed. The signal processed through the halftone converter 193 is sent to a printer section for printing.
The color of the image printed is sometimes different from the one desired. Among other things, one factor causing this is attributed to the fact that the condition of the printer section at the time of the design of color processing parameters in the RGB to CMYK converter 192 ages with time or varies with environmental conditions. Even if the color of the image is as set, it may not agree with the personal preference of a user. The following color adjustment means is conventionally provided in case the user is not satisfied.
Color adjustment is conventionally performed in the process step of conversion from RGB multi-level data to RGB multi-level data in the adjusting color converter 191 as shown in FIG. 35. A setting section 15 sets an adjusting color, which is then stored in an adjusting color parameter memory 194. The adjusting color converter 191 performs color conversion using the adjusting color parameter. The operation of the conventional setting section 15 is now discussed referring to FIG. 34.
As shown in FIG. 34, color adjustment is made at a RGB signal level. A color adjustment screen 181 is presented on a display device such as a monitor. A slide bar 182 is used to adjust the color RED. The user moves a button 183 along the slide bar leftward or rightward using a pointing device such as a mouse. At its initial setting, the button 183 is at a default position 184 with no adjustment made. As shown in FIG. 34, as the button 183 is moved leftward, the RED component is set at a lower level, and as the button 183 is moved rightward, the RED component is set at a higher level. Also available are a GREEN slide bar 185, a GREEN button 186, a BLUE slide bar 187, and a BLUE button 188.
In response to the input RGB multi-level signal, the setting section 15 sets a color adjusting value on a per color basis of RGB using a level ranging from low to high. The color adjusting value is then stored in the adjusting color parameter memory 194. The adjusting color converter 191 performs color conversion using the adjusting color parameter. When a RED multi-level signal is set to low in the process, for example, a linear conversion table for making the RED component lower according to the setting is created and used. The detailed operation of this process is not discussed here. The operation of the conventional color adjustment in which the image processor 13 receives the image data and makes color adjustment to form output data for the printer section has been discussed referring to FIGS. 34 and 35.
The above technique has the following disadvantages. As already described, the printed image has a color different from the one desired because of aging, change of environmental conditions and user preference. Available in such a case is color adjustment means in which a RGB multi-level signal as an input signal is subjected to level adjustment using slide bars on a per color basis at a stage prior to the conversion from RGB to CMYK.
Not only ordinary users without basic knowledge of chromatics but also users with such knowledge have difficulty obtaining a desired color by adjusting RGB input signals separately in the above color adjustment means, and the users are forced to adjust color on a trial and error basis.
After adjusting RGB signals to achieve a desired color referring to print results, printing is performed, and RGB signals are adjusted, and printing is performed again. This process is repeated. Since color adjustment is performed in terms of intensity balance in this adjustment, both tint and value are concurrently adjusted. Even if color adjustment almost reaches its perfect setting, a slight degree of change made in any of the RGB colors destroys tint and value.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to help the user to easily make image processing settings.
It is another object of the present invention to allow the user to easily make image processing settings by letting the user visually recognize an image processing result through a plurality of image processing parameters and the relationship between the plurality of image processing parameters.
To achieve this object, the image processing method sets an image processing parameter in response to a user instruction to perform image processing in accordance with the image processing parameter, wherein an image is processed by image processing means using a plurality of different image processing parameters, the resulting images are output in an array, the relationship between the plurality of different image processing parameters is output using graphics, and a user instruction about the setting of the image processing parameters is input.
It is yet another object of the present invention to allow the user to easily and efficiently make image processing setting to obtain a desired final image.
To achieve this object, the image processing method having a first mode in which a display device displays on a display screen an image that is processed according to a plurality of image processing parameters and a second mode in which an image forming device forms on a recording material an image that is processed according to a plurality of image processing parameters, comprises the steps of setting the image processing parameter corresponding to an image, designated by a user instruction, out of a plurality of images displayed and formed in the first and second modes respectively, and processing an input image using the set image processing parameter.